Elbow tendinosis is often described as “tennis elbow” when referring to the lateral elbow or “golfer's elbow” when referring to the medial elbow. Elbow tendinosis is typically due to repetitive trauma to the tendon at the insertion at the elbow. The tendon develops microscopic tears and subsequent degenerative change. There is typically no true inflammation, however, and therefore, elbow tendinosis is distinguishable from a true “tendonitis.” Athletic activities such as golf and tennis, as well as other repetitive activities, such as using a hammer, often are the cause of tendinosis.
Some devices for mitigating elbow tendinosis have included braces near the elbow insertion of the tendon. These braces press the tendon into the underlying muscle mass and have included different features, such as gel padding or air bladders for this purpose. Some problems with these types of braces include the necessity for precise placement, the need for readjustment during use as the forearm muscle enlarges with activity, and the discomfort of having a constricting tourniquet-like band around the forearm.